


and have yourself a merry little christmas

by thelemontree



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Ice Skating, M/M, Reference to Private Opinion, Unrealistic Depiction of New York City, Yut Lung Spelled as Yue Lung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelemontree/pseuds/thelemontree
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Yue Lung decides to celebrate with his bodyguard
Relationships: Blanca & Lee Yut-Lung, Blanca/Lee Yut-Lung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	and have yourself a merry little christmas

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something soft for this pair so I took the holiday season as a good excuse ! The relationship isn't really romantic in this work so I hope that isn't too much trouble. I have never been to NYC so please excuse the inaccuracies (and the blatant misunderstanding of how bright the tree lights are mdhfjd) I am aware this doesn’t fit into the canon timeline but I figured the dates were close enough it wouldn’t mess with canon ! I hope this fic is enjoyable and happy holidays to you all ! <3

Yue Lung knew Blanca would be gone soon. His intuition and wit had been trained his whole life so it would be delusional to think otherwise. He had been Ash’s teacher, of course he’d have a soft spot for the only boy he had ever had under his tutelage. With all the clues, it would even have been obvious to someone just getting a glimpse at his life. Yet he couldn’t help but want Blanca in his employ, even if it was only for a while. 

Blanca had been set up a few rooms down from his own, in one of the guest rooms. He had taken the first room offered to him, being in no position to bargain for anything else. It was a decent room anyway, not too small. He never wanted to be too far from Yut Lung at any point and even though he knew in his mind it was not to ruin his reputation, there was a part of him that almost longed for it to mean more. 

The Christmas season had been approaching, and even though Yue didn’t normally celebrate he did feel a bit of the cheer. The city had been decorated for almost a month at this point, with lights on the windows and wreaths on the streetlamps. There were store windows filled with winter themes and presents, it was all impossible to get away from. That’s why he got the idea to partake in a bit of the festivities this year. With his brothers out the picture he wouldn’t even get a judging word from any of them. Plus, he even had someone to spend it with. 

He began to plan the evening in his mind, he would dress up in the warmest clothing he had and propose a nice evening to Blanca. Perhaps they could go down to one of the shopping streets and he could make Blanca carry all the bags, or he could make him walk around Central Park with him. Both would draw large crowds on Christmas Eve, but he would be willing to bear it for a nice occasion with his bodyguard. 

As he finished picking out which coat was best for the weather that night, he heard a familiar knock on the door and a voice calling out.

“Sir Yut Lung ? May I come in ?”

Blanca had a habit of checking in at spontaneous times. There was no need to, but he did it anyway even if the reason for doing so was unclear. No matter, at least it gave Yue a good opportunity to pose the question.

“Yes. You may enter Blanca.” Blanca opened the door just enough for himself to slip in, but with enough room so that he wouldn’t have to squeeze through and stood firmly, looking at Yue with a slightly confused look. 

“Good evening Sir. However, what are you so dressed up for? Is there a meeting you must attend that I was not made aware of?”

“No, that’s not it Blanca. You know one of my staff would have told you if that were the case.” 

“Well then, what  _ is  _ the occasion Sir? You do tend to dress well at all times but this seems a bit excessive for a night in.”

Yue decided it had been enough build up, better to just pose the question instead of dragging this questioning out any longer.

“Blanca, won’t you take me out tonight? It is Christmas Eve afterall”

“I didn’t realize you celebrated Sir, however I will certainly accompany you. Where are you thinking of going?”

“I don’t have anywhere in mind Blanca, I was thinking you might have an idea.” 

“I’ll come up with something Sir, but I can only hope it will be to your satisfaction if you don’t give me any guidance” Blanca responded with an inflection to his voice that almost begged for some sort of order or suggestion.

“As I said, anything will do. Just make sure it’s not going to be too crowded Blanca.”

“As you wish Sir I will get something arranged within the hour, you seem to be already but make sure you are ready” 

Blanca turned to leave and Yue stared at him as he left. He walked completely straight, no stutter to his steps and in an almost perfect straight line. It seemed the old habits of a soldier were hard to kick, no matter how long it had been since he defected.

Once he finally crossed the large room and shut the door Yue took the extra time to make sure he looked as good as possible. The coat was exchanged out for one with black fur on the cuffs and hem as well as adding a loose piece of white cloth to drape over his shoulders. Finally content with the outfitting choices he sat on the lounge chair in the middle of the room. He sat straight up instead of reclined in this moment so as to not make himself too relaxed. He knew it would be soon but he didn’t have the best idea of when Blanca would return and he wanted to be prepared.

Once Blanca had gotten himself into a warmer set of clothing he walked back to Yue’s room to escort him to the car. He looked very handsome, with a beige trench coat and red scarf layered over a black button up and red undershirt, it suited him well. The color of the scarf just happened to be near identical to the shade found on the long coat Yue had chosen to wear for the evening. It made them look coordinated, even if that wasn’t the intent.

The driver was in the front seat prepared to drive off whenever the two stepped into the backseat. Yue entered first, as Blanca felt it was his duty to hold the door open for him but he quickly followed once he made it inside. Blanca began speaking to the driver almost immediately, he had no hesitation in his directions to head to the ice rink in the middle of the city. Yue knew the area would be impossibly crowded on this evening, with it being Christmas eve and all, but he assumed Blanca must have figured out a way for them to deal with it if he was so set on going. So the car began to push forward and Yue stared at the illuminated cityscape outside, as Blanca gazed at the back of his head. 

The skyline was lit up with the multicolored assortment of lights. It was lit up like a mile long billboard, eye catching and bold. There were wreaths on the light posts and red accents on the awnings to match them. A majority of the lights were still on in the apartments, that could be assumed to be full of families and couples celebrating the holiday. Yue was almost jealous, but there was no reason to be, right ? He got this night with Blanca and he only did this on a whim, why would he need more ? Despite the contradictions, he spent the rest of the fleeting drive staring longingly out the window with no thoughts sticking in his mind. 

His mental turmoil was gently interrupted by the voice of Blanca. His body felt tired despite just sitting for however long, but he pushed himself upwards and to the side. His hand was met with Blanca’s as he was guided out of the backseat. They were in some parking garage on the highest floor, so it must have been crowded. Yue was almost about to call for Blanca to get back in and make the driver turn around, not wanting to be caught up in the Christmas eve horde until that same voice broke him out of thinking again, it seemed he couldn’t have a moment without it. 

“Please follow me Sir” It was a simple instruction said with the confidence of a bodyguard with years upon years of experience, and Yue almost felt bad making him use his skills for something as trivial as a Christmas eve excursion. 

As they padded out of the garage together Yue trailed just barely behind his bodyguard. He was behind just far enough that he wasn’t leading the way, but he was close enough so he could smell the cologne Blanca was wearing.The notes of cedar were fitting for the season and the general note of ginger and mandarian orange that Yue thought he could pick out suited him well. While Yue was absorbed in trying to find out exactly what the fragrance was going for, he saw the lighting around him shift. All of a sudden there was bright yellow light beaming in front of him, coming from the surrounding buildings and tall light fixtures. 

He knew where he was, Rockefeller Center. It was one of the most popular tourist attractions in the city so of course it had come up before but Yue had never been personally. In fact, he was almost disappointed that Blanca picked something so basic for their night out. He assumed he might pick somewhere a bit more secluded and less known, but he couldn’t be too mad with how little guidance he gave his bodyguard.

He wouldn’t be given too much time to sulk on it before he was being ushered over to the opening for the rink. He was glad he happened to be wearing adequate socks so the ice skates wouldn’t dig into his ankles. Blanca settled next to him on the bench as he slipped his own pair on. Neither of them had anything to say to the other but Yue caught Blanca look over at him a few times perhaps to gauge his feelings. 

Once they had gotten their skates on and settled the pair stood at the entrance for a few moments waiting for a decent opportunity to enter the circle of skaters. The last thing Yue wanted to do was crash into someone before he had even gotten on to the ice properly. 

Blanca took his gloved hand in his own and glided him into the line gently. He must’ve assumed Yue knew how to skate because he looked awfully surprised when he stumbled and crashed onto the bitter ice. 

“Sir ! Are you alright ?” Blanca asked with the slightest pinch of urgency in his voice. 

“Of course, It’s just a slip. You could’ve at least held on to me for a bit longer though you know.” Yue responded curtly, a bit annoyed at his bodyguard. However once he was swept back up there was no time for resentment. Blanca now had his hand on the intersection of his shoulder and neck holding his upright softly. 

  
  


As they glided in circles on the ice the massive tree illuminated the area with thousands of bright dots, the colors varied but they lit the faces of the other figures on the ice just the same. Everyone shone with some variant, but Blanca stood out the most, as a yellow light struck him from the side. The tint complimented his skin tone and the beige scarf he wore warmly, highlighting the soft smile on his face. 

The time passed as fast as they were, it felt like it had been mere minutes. The holiday music playing in the surrounding speakers came into focus as Yue was pulled out of the moment. He always had to be alert but in that hour, it felt as though he had no weight on him. Was that what it felt like to free ? To be a person that isn’t managing a mob ? He could only guess it was. He looked up to see Blanca staring at him. He hadn’t said a word but the look on his face seemed as though he wanted to know if he enjoyed his time. So he gave him an answer.

“Thank you for taking me out here Blanca, it was nice.” 

A small curve appeared in the corners of the older man’s lips at his comment. “I’m glad it was to your standards Sir. We should begin to head out soon though it’s getting late.”

Yue’s heart grew heavy as they took off the skates and he laced his tall boots back up. He really did have a nice time this evening and even though he knew this life of simplicity could never be his he still longed for more moments like this one. He stayed on the ground for a moment too long and Blanca extended his hand downwards as if he couldn’t get up on his own. He could yet at his bodyguard for assuming he was so incompetent, yet he just took the outstreched hand wordlessly. 

They walked through the crowds as snow continued to fall. It really was beautiful against the hard concrete of the city. The snow would be tarnished in the morning from dirt and chemicals but that didn’t matter because for this moment in time it was just beautiful. It was light and soft, with a soft woosh in the air as it fell. Everything was so peaceful in this moment, it almost felt as though Yue was a dove that had been set free. 

They walked as slowly as they could without it being too slow almost as if to savor this moment. They could both sense they’d never have another happy memory with each other like this ever again and they wanted to hold on to every part of it. Blanca looked over his shoulder to see Yue with the brightest smile he’d ever seen on him. It reminded him of Ash’s smile all those years ago and his heart filled with grief for the life Yue could’ve had. It was a shame he wasn’t able to be this happy often, his eyes lit up from the combination of the bright artificial light and pure happiness and his cheeks puffed up at the top.

“Blanca while we’re out here I want to stop by a few of the stores.” Blanca had said they had to head back to the mansion, but seeing that small spark on Yue’s face made it impossible to shut down his statement.

While he still could he wanted to give Yue Lung even the smallest moments of cheer. 

“I guess we still have some time Sir. Do you have anywhere particular in mind?” 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a really minor detail but the cologne Blanca is wearing is CerrutiSi ! He mentioned preferring Cerruti suits in “Ura Banana” and I’ve ran with that ever since. Plus the outfit Yue is wearing is ripped straight from the official Winter in NY art !


End file.
